A Forgotten Affinity
by FlamingInk987
Summary: With the team one agent down and the case leaving them scattered and frustrated, Hotch comes to a decision. There's only one person he knows could help the team, but will the BAU agents agree? *Set two years after Blake's arrival and Emily's departure*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hotch sighed as he looked at the team in front of him. This case was horrible. There was a missing child and a dead one had just been found, but there was no proof yet that it was indeed the missing child. Blake had left. She'd been with the team for two years and had then received a job offer from the terrorist department. Blake had apologised to everyone and told them that the two years she spent with them had been amazing, but she was going to accept the transfer, which she did.

Now, the team was one agent down and all over the place. They were getting no where on this case and the missing child had been missing for nearly forty eight hours, double the amount of time they usual use to work on, and solve, a case like this one. He left the team to debate and about the profile of the unsub and stepped outside of the briefing room, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

There was one number Hotch had been given and he'd been told to use it only in emergencies. He wouldn't class this as an emergency but he needed the person he was going to call to come to the States as fast as the person could. He knew, when the person arrived, that his team would be able to work much more efficiently and a lot quicker. He dialled the number and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" came a confused voice from the other end of the phone. He knew it would come up as 'unknown number'.

"It's Hotch," Hotch answered the unasked question and cleared his throat after a few seconds of silence.

"Sir… How did you get this number?" the person asked curiously. "Oh wait… I forgot about Garcia," he heard the person chuckled.

Hotch shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "I need you to fly back to Quantico," he got straight to business. "Blake's no longer with us and we have a missing child… We need somebody else's help, somebody who knows what they're doing. You were all I could think off," he admitted, rubbing the stubble on his face. Lack of sleep was catching up with him.

"Hotch," the person protested. "I can't just pick up and leave… The job I'm doing here is important. I run the whole place," they reminded.

"Listen… I know this is last minute and I know the job you're doing there is important," Hotch agreed. "But the team isn't the same without you… We're barely holding it together and we need to find the missing child. You're the only one I know who can do that!" he pushed.

"Hotch…" they started.

"We need you here. Not just me, the whole team. I can get Garcia to get you the next flight here. You could be here at Quantico by tonight," he continued to persuade. He didn't know what he could say to bring the person back. A few long moments of silence ensued. "Emily… We need you," he repeated. "You can go back after this case, but we need you right now."

Emily sighed on the other end of the phone, pinching the bridge of her nose. She really wasn't sure going back was a good idea. She wasn't sure how the team would take it and especially JJ. The younger woman had been more hurt than Emily had expected when she told her she was going to London.

"Okay… I'm in," Emily reluctantly agreed, chuckling lightly at herself.

"That's great," Hotch smiled. "I'll get Garcia to book you a flight over here. I'll see you tonight," he told.

"See you tonight," Emily nodded before putting the phone down. She hoped she wouldn't regret going back to Quantico to help the team.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch waited anxiously in the briefing room. The others were still trying to work out what kind of unsub they were working with. He'd joined in the discussion but had gone to see Garcia. She'd told him that Emily should arrive at Quantico any moment now. Hotch crossed his arms across his chest as he waited for a text or call from Emily, informing him of where she was, but he hadn't received one yet.

Hotch felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took it out, trying not to look suspicious to the rest of the team. It was a text from Emily:

**I've just got into the building, acquiring my visitors badge. A load of bullshit if you ask me, as if they don't know who I am! I'll be there in a few minutes.**

Hotch chuckled at the text and sent a quick reply back, asking Emily to tell him when she was in the bullpen. When he looked up, everyone was looking at him with a quizzical look. Of course they would. Hotch barely ever smiled, never mind chuckled or laughed. He made up a stupid excuse before busying himself in another file.

Hotch knew bringing Emily back was risky. He wasn't sure how the team would take it but he hoped they'd accept her back in again. The team had always worked best when Emily was with them, so he hoped they would be able to solve the case rather quickly. There wasn't much they could do now, due to it being so late, but tomorrow he hoped that they'd make some progress.

A couple of minutes past and Hotch felt his phone vibrate again. This was the moment of truth.

"Guys," Hotch stood up and positioned himself in front of the door. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "There's someone who's returned to Quantico in order to help us with this case," he told.

"Returned?" Morgan asked curiously.

"I think he means to insinuate that the person coming has been on this team before," Reid answered for him and Rossi chuckled. Of course Reid would state the obvious.

Hotch opened the door and sure enough, Emily was walking along the cat walk. She seemed a lot more confident than she had been before, but Hotch assumed that it was just a façade she'd put on. He knew she would be nervous about returning. He opened the door for her and Emily stepped. Everyone stared for a minute before standing up and greeting her.

Emily was happy they accepted her so well and she was covered in hugs and questions about how her work in London had been going. She was most worried about JJ's reaction to her return however. Emily knew that JJ had taken it rather personal that she'd left and she knew she'd hurt the younger woman that most. Despite this, JJ still stood up and pulled Emily into a hug.

JJ was tense, Emily could feel that, but it would take a while for JJ to become accustomed to being around the brunette again. Emily hugged her back, maybe a little tighter than she needed to, but Emily hadn't realised how much she'd missed the team until now.

"It's good to see you again, princess," Morgan laughed. "You're like magic, you know?"

"How?" Emily asked suspiciously as she took a seat around the table, everybody still smiling about her return.

"You disappear and then magically reappear," Morgan answered with ease. "I don't know how you do it," he smiled.

"Practice, Morgan," Emily winked. "Lots and lots of practice."

Hotch was glad Emily was already getting on with everybody again, but he needed to explain the case to Emily. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and they all turned to him.

"As most of you know," Hotch started. "We have a missing child. We also have a child that's turned up dead. The missing child has now been missing for nearly forty eight hours and the dead child found could well be the same child. We won't know until tomorrow when we visit the morgue. I've requested Emily's help with this case," he told everyone.

"So are you going to help us?" Reid asked.

"Of course not. I've flown all the way from England just to sit here and watch you," Emily answered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Reid looked completely perplexed.

"She's helping us," Rossi assured the young agent as he squeezed Reid's shoulder.

"Okay," Hotch smiled. "Seems as we can't do much else until tomorrow… I think we all need some sleep," he admitted.

"Sir, if you don't mind. I'd like to stay here? Catch up on what we know and what we don't," Emily told.

"That's fine," Hotch assured as he gathered his things. He stilled his movements with a frown. "Have you got somewhere to stay?" he asked.

"Yeah… I have a hotel booked for a week. It's literally two blocks from here," Emily answered.

"Good. I'll see you all tomorrow," Hotch nodded curtly to each agent.

Slowly, the rest of the team gathered their things and filtered out of the room. They continued to talk to Emily and joked around, but Emily could tell that something was off. The team weren't too sure how to act around her and Emily could tell. Eventually, it was just herself and JJ left in the room.

"What happened?" Emily asked before she could stop herself, turning around to look at JJ who'd just finished packing her things and had stood up to leave.

"What happened is that you put your own desires ahead of everything else and left us," JJ answered, clearly frustrated that Emily had asked such a stupid question.

Emily frowned and tilted her head. "Are you angry with me?"

"Yes, I'm angry Agent Prentiss," JJ snapped and Emily's eyes widened as she involuntary took a step back. "We had a great thing going here and you just…" JJ's voice cracked slightly and she took a calming breath. "You left and let it fall apart," she continued. "You left us… You left me," JJ told quietly, trying to hide the hurt from her voice, but it didn't work. She shook her head and turned around, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Emily swallowed once the full affect of JJ's words hit her. She sighed and collapsed into a chair, knowing what JJ had said was right. Really, Emily had no right to walk back into the BAU and pretend she belonged there. She had left the team and more importantly, she'd left JJ. JJ had all the right reasons to be angry at Emily and so if JJ wanted to be hostile towards her, Emily would take it. She deserved it really.

Emily pinched the bridge of her nose as she pulled a file from the rather large stack in the centre of the table. She began to read through, hoping she could get all of it done and still get a little bit of sleep. Emily knew she was going to need it.

* * *

**My muse for Love Conquers All seems to have run away! Arg! I can't find it anywhere! Seriously... If you find it, please return it as soon as... Please? Anyway... So, whilst I'm trying to find it, this is just a small (and I mean very small, not many chapters to it AT ALL) little story to keep all my followers happy. I hope you enjoy... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I'd first like to apologise for bringing you back in. I know you've both been questioned before," Emily started as she sat down opposite the parents of the missing child. She made sure to watch them carefully for any signs that would lead her to believe they were the culprits. "But I just wanted to back up what I've been told already, if you don't mind."

"If it means you'll be able to find my son… I'll do anything," the mother quickly answered, her eyes already filling up with tears as she leant forward slightly.

"Can I start by asking how you found out your son was missing?" Emily asked hesitantly. "I understand it's hard," she comforted.

The mother put her hands on the table and took a deep breath before starting. "I was downstairs. My son, James, had a fever so I kept the window open. I wanted to make sure he could cool down," her voice cracked slightly and she took a shaky breath. "I left him for… Five minutes, to get him a drink and his medicine, but when I went back upstairs I…" she wiped her tears with her hand. "He wasn't there."

The mother was clearly distressed about the whole situation and she it didn't look as though she was keeping anything back. She was telling the truth. Emily then turned her attention to the father.

"I've been told you had a divorce. You're separated," Emily pointed out.

The father nodded. "We weren't together that long. James was really the only reason we managed to stay together," the father showed little emotion. "Debra got full custody of him," he admitted, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm guessing you weren't at the house at the time James went missing?" Emily asked. She didn't have a very good feeling about the father.

"I have an alibi if that's what you're asking," the father assured Emily. "Any proof you want that I was not at the house at that time… I've got it," he clamped his mouth together and Emily's mouth was drawn to his fidgeting hands. He licked his lips and Emily watched him for a few more seconds.

"Ma'am. I think you can leave now," Emily stood up. "I'd like to thank you for your co-operation and help," she shook the woman's hand.

The father stood up and went to make a move to exit and Emily stopped him. "I'd like to ask you a few more questions if you don't mind," Emily didn't ask him, she told him he was staying. He stared at Emily for a few moments before sighing and sitting down. Emily led the mother out of the room and thanked her again before entering and sitting opposite the father.

Emily sat down and clasped her hands together. She rested them on the table and just watched him, trying to intimidate him before she started talking. There was something off about the father, she just didn't know what it was yet. She hadn't worked it out.

"Were you upset at all that Debra earned full custody of your child?" Emily asked calmly.

"I already told you," the father started. "If you need an alibi or any kind of evidence that I was not at the house when he was kidnapped, I have it. All you need to do is ask," he leant forward and stared at Emily, hoping to get the agent to back down and listen to him.

"Have you tried to contact James since Debra got custody of him?" Emily asked. The father didn't answer. "Have you wanted to contact James since then?"

"I have an alibi," he repeated.

"I'm sure you do. I won't be needing anything else from you," Emily stood up. "You can leave."

The father stood up and pulled his jacket on. He looked at Emily before walking out and closing the door behind him. Emily sighed and sat down. She could see why everybody was having difficulty working out who took the child.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"So did you get anything else from the parents?" Hotch asked as Emily walked into the briefing room where the team were currently discussing the case.

"Nothing new, no, but I was wondering what your thoughts were on the father," Emily admitted as she sat down.

"He seemed a little off," Morgan noted as he sat down next to Emily, deciding to join the conversation. He had a bad feeling about the father but he couldn't place it.

"He did have an alibi though," Reid joined in too, standing next to Hotch. "His alibi checks out. They said he was at his house at the time the child went missing," he admitted, relaying some information that Emily had read the night before.

Emily sighed and thought back to the interview. "Who was the alibi?" she asked.

"A neighbour of his," Rossi informed. "His neighbour lived across the street from him. Told us that he pulled into his driveway in the early evening and didn't leave until the next morning," he remembered.

JJ decided to join the conversation, seems as everybody else did and sat down next to Emily. She crossed her arms across her chest and Emily noticed. "I spoke to a few other neighbours as well, but most of them didn't answer and the others weren't in," JJ added to what Rossi had said.

"The father's lying about something," Emily bit her lip. "I just don't know what it is and we don't have anything that would make us think he took the child. Like he said, he has an alibi and it checks out," she continued.

Emily got up and wondered over to the picture of the dead child that had been found. It seemed like that body had decayed way too much for it to be even considered to be the missing child. "This isn't the missing child."

"How do you know?" Reid asked curiously.

"Look at the rate of decay," Emily pointed out. "I don't think a body could rot away as much as it has done here, in two and a half days," she thought out.

"But the child was buried under peat… That's got to be full of rodents and insects," Morgan pointed out as she got up to look at the child to.

"Fair point," Emily nodded. "But look at the ratio of the size of the child. That is definitely too small to be ours," she told everyone.

The team walked over to the board and huddled around, all looking at the pictures. "She's right…" Reid eyes widened in amazement. "The child isn't the right size… Or shape to be from an American background. His parents certainly aren't American," he agreed.

"How do you know?" Morgan asked, perplexed Emily and Reid were able to work that out from the pictures.

"It's hard to say and we won't know until we visit the morgue," Reid answered. "But the head shape doesn't fit one from American heredity. It would also explain how this child is so small, but yet is the same age as the missing child," he finished.

"So where does this child come from?" JJ asked as she began to become engrossed in the case.

"I'd say Asian," Emily answered after a few moments. "But like Reid said… It's hard to say," she agreed.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the morgue with Reid? Or Morgan?" Hotch asked as he sat down next to Emily.

Emily looked up and watched her superior. "That isn't what's on your mind," she tilted her head. "But I wouldn't mind. I'd like Morgan to come with me," she answered Hotch's question.

Hotch chuckled. "That isn't what's on my mind," he admitted. "I've been watching and… " he hesitated slightly. "Are you and JJ going to be okay? Whilst we're solving this case?" he asked.

Emily put the pen down that she was using to write on a regal pad and looked at her boss. She sighed before starting. "It's hard for her, it's hard for me," she started. "But we should be fine."

"I just think she's taking this a little hard," Hotch admitted. "She seems to be a lot more antisocial with you than everybody else."

"We were together before I left, Hotch," Emily reminded. "It's got to be hard. I left her and took a job that would mean I'd be on the other side of the planet," she chuckled lightly. "You can't say you wouldn't be pissed if your partner did that…"

"True," Hotch nodded. "It must be hard for you as well," he frowned.

"Hotch, as much as I appreciate what you're doing here… I don't need to talk about it," Emily smiled.

"Good," Hotch visibly relaxed. "I've never been good with the comfort talks and what not," he admitted with a small smile.

"Thank-you though," Emily chuckled as she turned her attention back to the notes she was making.

"It's okay," Hotch assured as he stood up, deciding to join a debate between Morgan and Reid that was happening at the other end of the room.

* * *

**Thank-you guys for all the reviews, I came onto my laptop this morning and had 50 emails! But they made me feel much better! I've had a lot of family revelations lately and it was a lot for me to take in, but I shall be fine and I shall find my muse!**

**I have to admit something... I completely forgot about Will in this story. I've already written the whole thing and he isn't included, shows how much I care. Anyway... So... Slight AU I guess. Will never existed so I guess Henry doesn't either. I hope you can all understand and carry on reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hotch listened to what the coroners were telling him on the other end of the phone. They'd finished looking at the victim and had now confirmed to Hotch that the child wasn't the missing child. Hotch knew Emily would help them solve the case faster and she already was. After asking the coroner a few more questions, Hotch put the phone down and gathered the team together, relaying the information he'd been told to them.

"It looks like Emily and Reid were right," Hotch started, his gaze moving to the picture of the dead child they'd found. "That isn't our missing child," he informed.

"You know… I forgot how clever you were, Prentiss," Morgan nudged Emily playfully as she was sat in the seat next to him.

"That's what happens when you don't talk to someone for two years," JJ pointed out quietly, but loud enough for both Morgan and Emily to hear. Morgan opened his mouth to say something but Emily shook her head.

"How right were we?" Reid piped in.

"Very," Hotch answered quickly. "The coroner said the child looks to be an illegal immigrant from a different background. They say he's from North Korea," he admitted. "He also said that the child died sixteen weeks ago, long before the missing child was kidnapped," he continued.

"Sixteen weeks ago? That's a long time. Why haven't any other children been reported missing?" JJ asked with a worried expression.

"If it is an illegal immigrant here, the child won't have been reported missing," Rossi pointed out. "The child's parents might have killed the child as well."

"So now we have to find the missing child and find the parent's of our found child?" Morgan sighed heavily.

"We've got a lot to do. But I think we can do it," Hotch answered.

Everyone nodded and began to dig into the notes, now trying to find something else that would lead them to answers rather than more questions. Hotch took Emily to the side.

"What's up?" Emily asked.

"You can visit the morgue tomorrow. The body should be available to us then," Hotch informed.

Emily frowned and shook her head. "Don't do it again… What's really up?"

Hotch chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just wanted to thank you," he admitted with a small shrug. "You virtually solved this case," he told her.

Emily made a face and shook her head. "Not really," she disagreed. "If anything, I've only given us more questions. We really need to start finding some answers."

"Fair enough," Hotch nodded. He really wanted to know if Emily was staying and he hoped she was. It felt a lot better to have his whole team together.

"I'm going to go over the tapes again. See if I can pick anything else out from what the father told me," Emily informed. "I just can't shake this feeling that he's lying about something. Whether it's about him taking the child or not I don't know," she frowned.

"Alright, tell me if you find anything," Hotch agreed that it was a good idea.

"I will," Emily assured before walking over to the table. She collected a pen and her notepad before heading off to watch the tapes. Emily just hoped she'd find something.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"What's up with you?" Morgan asked as he slid into the seat next to JJ. She was busy reading a case file and she spared a glance at him before looking back at what she was reading.

"Nothing, why?" JJ returned the question, trying to make it sound as though there wasn't anything up.

"Oh come on," Morgan persuaded. "Everybody else is fine with Prentiss being here but you… You still seem to have some kind of personal vendetta against her," he pointed out, knowing JJ already knew what he was talking about.

JJ had thought that she'd be able to get on fine with Emily being around, but the brunette still distracted her. That wasn't exactly Emily's fault, but JJ was still angry with her. Emily had picked up and left. JJ had thought that the relationship they were in had meant everything to Emily, and the brunette had made it sound like that. But yet, once she got an offer to run a highly dangerous organisation that could get her killed, she accepted and then left as though JJ had meant nothing to her. They hadn't crossed the line that would make them lovers, but JJ had been ready to. Now, she was glad they hadn't.

"I just feel that Emily wants to just pick up and start where we left off," JJ admitted. "I mean, as friends of course but still…"

"Do you want her to make a big deal?" Morgan asked with a frown.

"What? No!" JJ dropped the pen onto the table, deciding instead to invest all of her attention into the conversation at hand. "I just thought… That it would somehow be different," she shrugged and bit her lip. "I thought she would be different."

"And…" Morgan pushed.

"I don't think I can do it. Just pretend that nothing ever happened between us and go on as friends. The things she said to me, the things she made me feel…" JJ shook her head. "I thought I knew all about love and relationships and although this sounds cliché, she made me realise that my past relationships meant nothing," she told. "My past relationships are nothing compared to the relationship I had with Emily."

"You don't want to be her friend then?" Morgan questioned.

"I don't know…" JJ admitted. "I don't know how to act around her or what to feel or…" she shook her head. "It's all so confusing for me."

"I know how girly and un-masculine this is going to sound," Morgan started. "So you better never mention this to any one," her warned.

"I won't," JJ promised with a small chuckle.

"Follow you heart," Morgan simply said. "You deserve to be happy and if she what makes you happy, then chase her," he said. "I'm sure she'd stay here if you mean as much to her as she's made out to me."

"Thanks, Morgan," JJ smiled.

"Anytime, baby girl," Morgan sent JJ his trade mark smile before standing up and wondering over to Reid to see if he could be of any help to the young prodigy.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily re-winded the tape and began to watch it again. She was beginning to think that maybe the father did have the missing boy, despite the fact he had an alibi. He didn't seem too bothered that the child was missing and he didn't seem fazed over the fact the mother had won full custody of the child. Nothing about the father seemed right and Emily was beginning to give up trying to found out why.

Emily's phone started vibrating and she frowned as she pulled it out of her pocket. She answered the call and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Again, wonder woman, with the not checking the I.D. of the caller! I like my greetings to be a little more colourful," Garcia scolded.

"Sorry," Emily chuckled. "Hey, Garcia, how's it going? Any better?" she asked.

"We'll work on it," Garcia promised. "I was wondering how it was going with yourself and JJ?"

Emily sighed. She knew this conversation with Garcia was inevitable and would happen at some point, but it was a conversation that Emily had been dreading. She knew that JJ was extremely hurt and Emily knew it was her fault. She had walked away from JJ as though everything they'd had together meant nothing. But that was the façade she put on in order for it to be easier to walk away.

"It's going fine… Any by that I mean we haven't spoken or argued," Emily answered confidently. "Which I think is good."

"I was asking whether you still had the butterflies for my blondie, but seems as I wasn't clear enough there… Do you still have the butterflies for my blondie?" Garcia asked.

Garcia thought that JJ and Emily were meant to be together, despite the fact the relationship the two became involved in was only short. The tech analyst herself has been hoping the two would get together and once they did, she'd nearly burst with happiness. Then Emily left. Now she was back however and Garcia hoped the two would find each other again.

"JJ doesn't feel that way about me. She's made that clear," Emily sounded disappointed and in a way she was. Of course she still had feelings for JJ but it didn't look as though JJ harboured the same feelings anymore.

"That's no excuse not to talk to her! And you shouldn't be happy about it either," Garcia pointed out.

"I never said I was!" Emily argued, but she knew it was no use. Of course Garcia would be the one to work out how she felt. "If JJ's happy being single or looking for somebody else to date, then I'm going to respect her wishes," Emily continued.

"I disagree," Garcia started. "This is supposed to be the moment in all the movies where one confesses their undying love to the other and the other feels the same way and they live happily every after," she noted.

"But this isn't a movie, PG," Emily reminded. "This is real life and it's not the same as the movies."

"That's not the point!" Garcia chided. "You have to talk to her. It doesn't have to be about how you feel but I at least want you two to be friends," she persuaded.

"Fine… I might talk to her… Might," Emily decided that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to talk to JJ. She did want to be friends with the younger woman, even if that meant she wouldn't be able to be in a relationship with her.

Garcia clapped on the other end of the phone. "Good! Sounds like the boss is ringing, I shall talk to you later, gumdrop."

"Talk to you later, Garcia," Emily pulled the phone from her ear and sighed. She placed it on the side and began to watch the tapes again, but her mind was on other things. Emily had a lot of making up to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"As everyone knows… We're on day four now," Hotch admitted in defeat. "It is now crucial that we find our missing child and we find the parents of the found child," he told everyone. "Emily, Morgan… I need you to go to the morgue. Have a look at the body and see if you can spot anything the morgue haven't told us about," he ordered.

Morgan and Emily nodded and stood up as they gathered there things.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily and Morgan looked at the body that had been placed on the metal table. They closely inspect the body, making sure to ask about anything that could lead them to find the parent's of the child or the people who murdered the child. Emily spotted something in the child's throat and called the coroner over.

"What's that mark been made by?" Emily asked, showing Morgan what she was talking about.

"It's puncture wound," the corner started, picking up some pieces of paper with information about the body on. "Traces of ash and oak were found in the wound," he continued.

"Could it have been self inflicted?" Emily asked as she mused how it had happened.

"The child could have choked on something," the coroner said. "It's isn't a big enough wound for us to get much from it, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't done on purpose," he admitted.

"Could the child have swallowed a toothpick or something similar?" Morgan asked.

"It could well be," the coroner nodded.

"Wait… So maybe this child wasn't murdered…" Emily mused, an idea popping into her head. "What if the child did choke on a toothpick?" she looked at Morgan.

"And so they buried the child because they panicked, they didn't know what to do," Morgan continued Emily's trail of thought.

"Was there anything else found with the victim?" Emily asked the coroner.

The coroner flipped through a few pieces of paper as he scanned the information he had. "It was covered in a material found in North Korea that isn't legal in America due to it's flammability," he read from the paper. "And… It looks like his feet and hands were bound together with twine," he admitted.

"What kind of twine?" Morgan asked.

"Some kind of heavy duty… You can find it at a lot of industrial factories here," the coroner answered.

Emily pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialled Garcia's number. She answered after a few rings. "Garcia… Can you cross reference North Korean materials with any American industry businesses here?" she asked.

"I can indeed," Garcia chirped. She typed for a few long moments before she found the information she needed. "Looks like there's only one here in Quantico," she admitted. "It's about two blocks from the morgue. I'll send you the co-ordinates."

"Thanks, PG," Emily smiled.

"Anytime my kick ass buddies. Penelope out," Garcia put the phone down.

"Do you want to go and check it out?" Emily asked Morgan.

"Might as well. I'll tell Hotch," Morgan took his own cell out of his pocket.

Emily thanked the coroner before making her way out of the building.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"So… You and JJ," Morgan started as he drove to their destination. "What's up with that?" he asked.

"Oh come on… Hotch, Garcia and now you," Emily complained and she slumped down in her seat. "I'm sick of people asking me questions about her," she told.

"Okay… Fine… Fine," Morgan repeated with a chuckle. "Are you staying?" he asked. "Here?"

Emily sighed. She'd been thinking a lot about moving back to Washington since she'd flown back to Quantico. Now she'd been working with the team, she realised she really had missed it. But she'd already sold her apartment and she wasn't sure how she'd get another one is such a short amount of time. However, she had to admit. She enjoying staying with the team. It was almost as though she belonged. Finally, she made her mind up.

"Yeah, I think I am," Emily admitted with a small smile.

"You think?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I've got a lot to think about. Where I'm going to stay, how to get my things here…" Emily shook her head.

"You can stay at mine if you want. Until you get your own place," Morgan offered as he spared a glance at her.

"When you bring a different woman home just about every night," Emily scoffed. "I'll find somewhere else," she winked.

"Jealous?" Morgan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Totally," Emily rolled her eyes.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"FBI. We'd like to ask you some questions," Morgan flashed his badge along with Emily's once they'd finally found the manager.

The building was big but the room they were standing in seemed to be the main room. Machines were everywhere and a lot of the people working for the industry weren't of American hereditary. There wasn't a lot of noise and it seemed like all the workers were engrossed in what ever it was they were doing. Most of the machines were ones that needed a human in order for it to work, and a lot of the workers seemed to be using sewing machines to make materials.

"Sure, what do you need to know?" the manager asked, perfectly happy to help the two FBI agents.

"Have you got any workers here that are from North Korea?" Emily asked the man as they began to slowly walk forwards.

"I do… The worker over there," the manager pointed to a young woman using a sewing machine to sew two different materials together.

"Has she got any children?" Morgan questioned as they stopped walking, enabling them to look at the woman.

"She had a three year old son. My parents were good friends of her parents, so when she moved here I offered her a room in the back," the man admitted. "She sent her child back to North Korea to live with her grandparents though so that she could work," he finished.

Emily and Morgan looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. They looked back towards the woman until the manager began to speak again.

"She seems to regret sending him to North Korea though," he admitted. "I guess she didn't think about how much she'd miss him."

"Do you mind if we talk to her? In the room she sleeps in here?" Morgan asked.

"Sure," the manger nodded as she made her way over to the woman.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Once in the room, Morgan flashed his badge as Emily began to wander. A lot of the furniture in the room seemed to be hand made and carved out of wood.

"We're with the FBI," Morgan informed. "We'd like to ask you some questions."

Emily looked more closely at the furniture. She wasn't an expert on what different types of wood looked like, but she had some experience due to her upbringing. The furniture her mother ordered had to be perfect and always had to be a mix of ash and oak. It was a combination that made steady furniture that would last. Emily ran her hands over the smooth wood that had been used to make a crib. She knew it was oak due to the ring shapes and the colour of the crib.

"I don't speak good English," she admitted hesitantly.

"They're just simple questions," Morgan assured her. "We want to talk about your son."

"Oh…" the woman looked guilty and remorseful. "I had to send him to North Korea… I need to work and he needed a lot of time with me," she informed him.

Emily looked more closely at the crib. She looked inside and found a wooden screw lying on the sheets. Emily picked it up and rolled it between her fingers. It was definitely sharp enough for a child to choke on it. It was also small enough for a child to swallow.

"Morgan…" Emily walked over to him and passed him the screw.

"You didn't send your child back to North Korea, did you?" Morgan asked the clearly distressed woman as he held the screw in his hand.

"He swallowed a screw and choked on it. You didn't know what to do and so you buried him," Emily continued for her colleague.

"It wasn't intentional and so you made sure to bury the child respectfully," Morgan watched as the woman's eyes began to fill with tears.

"But you felt sorry for his death… So you twined his hands and feed together and buried him in a ceremonial way," Emily felt sorry for the woman.

The woman burst into tears and covered her face with her hands. "I didn't mean to," she cried. "I didn't know what to do!"

Emily kneeled down next to the woman and placed her hand on the woman's arm to comfort her. "We're going to need to take you back to the station with us," she admitted softly.

The woman nodded and Emily picked her up off of the floor. She explained to the North Korean woman that she needed to handcuff her and she willingly allowed Emily to do so. Emily sighed and shook her head sadly as she walked past Morgan. All though she didn't murder the child, the woman would still get into a lot of trouble, and may even still be charged for homicide. Emily couldn't help but feel upset for the woman.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Well done," Hotch congratulated as the two agents returned from handing the woman over to the police department.

"I feel sorry for her," Emily admitted with a sigh as she sat on the edge of the table.

"She didn't mean to hurt the boy. The child chocked on a screw," Morgan informed sadly.

There was silence for a few long moments, almost as though the team were sounding out their own prayers for the woman. They had dealt with cases like this before and it never ended well.

"Well… We've still got to find the missing child," Hotch told everyone.

"We don't know what to look for," JJ admitted. "We're reading the same things over and over again," she continued, sending a sympathetic look towards Emily.

"Read over everything again," Hotch advised. "We must have missed something."

JJ waited until everyone was engrossed in a file or their own independent task before walking over to Emily. She placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder gently and Emily turned and looked at her. "Are you okay?" JJ asked quietly.

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "I just can't help but feel that in some way, the woman is the victim. She lost her child and she probably blames herself," she pointed out.

JJ sat down next to Emily and reached her hand across the table, placing it on top of Emily's. Emily looked at their hands and then back at JJ quizzically. "If you need to talk…" the younger woman offered.

"Thanks," Emily smiled, happy she was finally getting somewhere with JJ.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Emily frowned as she read the paper given to her. She had asked Garcia to access the fathers financial record for the past week or so. Having a child would mean he would need to buy more food and possible even items that would give him away, like things to entertain the child. But a car…? She read over the paper again. He'd bought a family saloon car and Emily nudged JJ to get the younger woman's attention. JJ looked at Emily and then at the piece of paper where Emily was pointing.

"A car?" JJ asked.

"Two days after James went missing," Emily clarified. "Why then? Isn't that a little suspicious?" she voiced, looking towards JJ.

"Definitely," JJ agreed as she took the piece of paper from Emily, wanting to look over the records more closely. "Tell Hotch," she urged, giving Emily an encouraging smile. Emily smiled back.

"Hotch, we think we've found something," Emily stood up, gaining the teams attention.

The team looked at her expectantly, hoping that they'd finally found the child. Hotch turned and looked at Emily. "What is it?" he asked.

Emily explained what herself and JJ had found, telling him why she thought it was suspicious and asking if it was enough to bring the father back in again. JJ was touched the Emily included her in the find, despite the fact all she'd done is looked at what Emily had found. It hadn't even been JJ that had thought of looking over the financial records and JJ bit her lip to stop a grin appearing on her face.

"I don't think so…" Hotch admitted. "He had an alibi that told us he was home. We don't have anything to bring him in for. He could argue that he just needed a newer or bigger car for work," he pointed out, hating the fact Emily had gotten somewhere but they couldn't do anything about it. He knew she was right, but it wasn't enough to pin the kidnap on the father.

"Well it's a modern vehicle, right?" Morgan asked Hotch. His superior nodded and Morgan continued. "Shouldn't it have a chip in? Garcia could track that down and find out where he is. Maybe he'll be somewhere James liked to go," he offered.

Hotch nodded and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialled Garcia's number, hoping Morgan was right. Hotch wanted the case to be solved and wanted James to be returned to his mother. He knew she would be worrying a lot due to how long it'd taken the team to find the boy. Hopefully James was safe.

"Oracle of all knowledge, how may I help thee?" Garcia asked. Typing could be heard faintly in the background.

"The father, David, bought a saloon car two days after James was taken," Hotch informed the tech analyst.

Garcia started typing and brought the car up. "That is a big car…" she commented.

"Exactly," Hotch noted. "Is there a chip in the car? One you can track in order for us to find where he is?" he asked.

"Oh… Boss man is playing dirty, huh?" Garcia chuckled as she began to type. The team smiled at Garcia's comment. "He has indeed and he is currently… At a park?" she frowned. "Now that's not right," she commented.

"He's at a park right now?" Emily questioned.

"Looks like it," Garcia answered.

"Can you tell us what park? The mother might know the park and if she does, we can ask her if she frequented that same park with James often," JJ pointed out.

"Clever, clever," Garcia nodded. "You're losing my respect, Emily. I thought you were supposed to be the Yale grad," she chuckled.

"Hey! I'm the one that thought the car was suspicious," Emily reminded confidently.

"So you did," Garcia agreed. "I'm sending you the location of the park he's at so you can do your GPS thingy," she told.

"Thank-you, Garcia," Hotch sighed gratefully.

"T'is okay my liege," Garcia smiled. "I shall talk to you after you've caught our unsub. Go and kick some ass!" she told before putting the phone down.

"Okay… I want the mother to be picked up before we go to the park," Hotch admitted. "That way we can spot the boy quicker and make sure we have spotted the right child," he explained. "Other than that we're ready to go."

"Are we still going to wear Kevlar?" Rossi asked, knowing that it would attract attention if they did.

"I don't want to risk anyone's lives, so although it might be an inconvenience, I want you to all wear the vests," Hotch answered. "Let's go."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan and Emily were sat in an SUV on the parking lot that joined onto the park. Rossi and Reid were in another SUV at the entrance of the park and JJ and Hotch were on the other side of the park with the mother. They were waiting for the mother to I.D. the father and her child.

"You think he's here?" Morgan asked, peering through the window.

"Of course he's here, his car's here," Emily answered as she gave Morgan a strange look.

"I mean the child," Morgan deadpanned.

"Oh, right," Emily thought about it. "I do," she admitted.

The two sat in silence for a few long moments, waiting to be told whether coming to the park was a waste of time or if they had found the missing child. The radio came to life with static and both agents eagerly listened.

"The child is on the park… He's with the father. The father is wearing a blue shirt and jeans," Hotch's voice filtered through.

Emily looked through the side window as her eyes scanned the park. She found the father and pointed him out to Morgan. The father was sat on a bench texting. He wasn't even watching the child.

"Why isn't he watching James?" Morgan asked curiously.

"He was never interesting in James," Emily answered. "He just took him to hurt his ex-wife," she sighed sadly.

"Rossi and Reid are guarding the front gates in case he runs that way. Morgan, Emily, I want you to take hold of our unsub… Me and JJ are going to get the child with the mother," Hotch's voice filled the car again. "On my count…" The two agents waited in the car eagerly. It was a few long moments before Hotch ordered them to move.

Morgan made a hurried move to jump out of the vehicle and run once Hotch did, but Emily stopped him. "We're drawing enough attention as it is in these FBI vests," she pointed out. "We don't want to attract anymore."

"Good point," Morgan agreed.

The two agents walked across the asphalt and onto the grass, their eyes never leaving their unsub. The father looked up from his phone and he froze as he saw JJ and Hotch. Emily watched him turn around and their eyes locked.

"He's going to run!" Emily exclaimed.

Their unsub did. Morgan and Emily ran across the park towards him. He wasn't getting away from them that easily. The two agents quickly caught up, deciding not to pull out their service weapons as they didn't want to endanger the children playing on the park. Emily pushed herself faster, knowing if she could get just a couple more feet closer to the unsub, she'd be able to tackle him to the ground. She pushed herself even harder, knowing Morgan was doing the same and they both jumped forward almost simultaneously.

With a grunt, the unsub fell onto the floor, his hands grasping at the grass as he tried to wriggle away. Emily quickly pulled the unsub's arms back as Morgan pulled out his cuffs. However, the father wouldn't stop moving and Emily was having trouble grabbing hold of his arms.

"Stop… Struggling," Emily growled through clenched teeth as she twisted his arm back. The unsub yelped in pain and it was a big enough distraction for her to be able to take the hand cuffs from Morgan and place them around the man's wrists.

With the help of Morgan, she pulled the unsub up off of the grass. He continued to tug and pull but the two FBI agents kept a tight grip on the father. They marched him to a police cruiser waiting outside of the park and Morgan opened the door of the vehicle. Emily pushed him roughly inside the car.

"Where's your alibi now?" Emily asked as she glared at him. She slammed the door shut and turned to Morgan who was looking at her with a smirk. "What?"

"Good catchphrase, Prentiss," Morgan chuckled.

Emily laughed. "Just felt like the right thing to say," she admitted as she began the walk across the park towards where the rest of the team were waiting.

The mother was kneeling on the floor as she hugged James, tears of relief rolling down her cheeks. She thanked the team and they assured her that they were just doing their job. They were glad James was safe and they could officially say that the case was over.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"So what do you say to a few drinks tonight? Garcia chirped as she stood next to Morgan's desk, looking at her friends hopefully.

"I could sure use one," Emily admitted as she stretched her arms out above her head. She sat down on one of the desks in the bullpen and was surprised when JJ perched onto the edge of the desk next to her, their thighs touching.

"JJ?" Garcia turned to the blonde agent, her eyes twinkling once she saw how close together JJ and Emily were sat.

"Yay!" Garcia clapped excitedly.

"What about everyone else?" Emily asked.

"Rossi's tired, Hotch wants to do paperwork and bars and clubs just aren't Reid's scene… He prefers to read," Garcia answered easily.

"Fair point," Emily admitted, chuckling lightly as she turned to JJ, bringing her into a conversation. She was glad they were getting on and she was going to use that to her full advantage.

JJ was watching Emily and couldn't help the small smile that graced her features as she saw how happy Emily was... How beautiful she was. The conversation flowed easily and there was even some light touched and playful nudges. Little did JJ know that Garcia and Morgan were watching her.

"They are totally going to be doing the horizontal tango together tonight," Garcia commented, hoping the two would admit their feelings to one another. Morgan had told her that Emily wasn't planning on leaving and so she knew the chances of the two female agents engaging in a relationship again would be increased.

"Let's hope so," Morgan nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Emily placed her right hand onto JJ's left hip and JJ placed her right hand lightly onto Emily's shoulder. Their other hands entwined and then they slowly started to sway to the music. JJ locked eyes with Emily and Emily didn't look away. The two allowed small smiles to play on their lips as they continued to look at each other. Although others may find it weird, but JJ liked the atmosphere to be intimate, whether she was dancing with a friend or a complete stranger. Emily easily took the lead, slowly guiding JJ into the dance. The brunette kept her shoulders firm and stepped into the direction she wanted to lead JJ. JJ smiled. She loved how well Emily was able to dance.

Emily was stood at least two feet away from JJ, but by the end of the song, the two were in a gentle embrace. Both of JJ's hand were wrapped around Emily's neck, her hands resting lightly on Emily's shoulder blades. Emily had both of her hands resting on the small of the blonde's back as they continued to sway, their eyes never leaving each others. So many unspoken conversations happened when the two watched each other. It wasn't so much that they didn't speak to each other, because of course they did, but Emily preferred to convey emotion with her eyes and JJ had learnt long ago how to read them.

Emily allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she rested her forehead against JJ's. JJ bit her lip and closed her own eyes, her grip around Emily's shoulders allowing her to pull the older woman impossibly closer. Emily pulled back slightly and entwined one of her hands with JJ's, guiding the younger woman into a twirl. JJ smiled as she was pulled back against Emily. She nuzzled her nose against Emily's and Emily nuzzled her nose against JJ's cheek. JJ allowed her head to rest against Emily's chest and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to listen to the brunette's heartbeat.

JJ's phone began to vibrate in her pocket and she cursed as she pulled it out.

"Who is it?" Emily asked out of curiosity.

"It's the same detective that called me last time. I've already told him that his case is being reviewed but…" JJ sighed and shook her head. "I should probably take this," she admitted before excusing herself. JJ walked out of the club as she answered the phone and Emily held her head in her hands in a sign of defeat.

Emily wondered back over to the table Garcia had harboured as her own and slumped down into her seat. She hadn't been that close to JJ in years and it felt good to have JJ in her arms. Emily realised that she'd been a total idiot to leave JJ and she was only just realising that she didn't just find JJ attractive, she was in love with her.

"You should just tell her, Emily," Morgan placed his hand on Emily's shoulder.

"She doesn't even feel that way about me," Emily sulked, dropping her head to the table.

"That's what you think…" Garcia quickly brought the straw that was in her drink to her lips, taking a big gulp.

"What?" Emily's head snapped to Garcia's direction, her mouth agape. "What do you mean? What aren't you telling me?"

"Calm down, Emily…" Morgan chuckled as he took a sip of his beer. "All we're saying is that JJ has told us the exact same thing you've just told us," he informed. "One of you is going to have to take the first step."

"So what? She still likes me? JJ still likes me?" Emily looked between Morgan and Garcia, wanting more answers.

"I'm not saying anything else, gumdrop. I think between me and Morgan we've already let too much slip," Garcia admitted.

"She's right," Morgan agreed with a small nod of his head.

"So what do I do?" Emily asked, completely perplexed over what Morgan and Garcia were trying to tell her.

"Oh my…" Morgan started, following with a face palm.

"What we've been trying to tell you since you came back here," Garcia was on the verge of giving up. "Tell her how you feel."

"But…"

"Emily! Enough with the excuses!" Morgan snapped, looking at his best friend with an annoyed expression. "You love her and you've told me you're staying… She loves you. JJ is waiting for you to take the first step… So God damned take it!"

"She loves me?" Emily asked in shock.

"Go and tell her!" Garcia ushered.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"I'll review it first thing on Monday," JJ promised the clearly distressed detective. "I know how long ago you sent me the file but we have lots of other cases we have to take care of as well," JJ continued. "I understand but there's nothing I can do until Monday, okay?" JJ asked. She rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, detective," JJ put the phone down and slipped her phone into her pocket.

"Jennifer!" Emily called from behind her. JJ quickly turned around and looked at Emily with a frown, wondering why Emily seemed in such a hurry.

Emily stopped when she was two feet in front of the younger woman, but she had suddenly completely forgotten what she was supposed to be saying. She swallowed thickly and began to panic. She cursed under her breath and then turned her attention back to JJ's face. Thinking in the moment, Emily stepped forward and cradled JJ's face in her hands, giving the younger woman a chance to pull back before she leant forward.

"Emily…" JJ whispered as her hands came to rest lightly on top of Emily's shoulders.

Emily smiled as she finally pressed her lips against JJ. The kiss was slow, loving as Emily tried to convey what she was thinking through her actions. JJ didn't respond straight away. She was in a state of shock for a few seconds and it took her a while to work out what was happening before she began to kiss back. She allowed her lips to glide over Emily's, instantly realising how much she'd missed the brunette. She gripped the back of the brunette's neck and pulled Emily closer. Emily moved her hands to JJ's waist as she pulled the younger woman to her, dwelling in the fact JJ seemed to fit against her perfectly.

Emily swiped her tongue along JJ's bottom lip and the blonde moaned, eagerly opening her mouth to answer the silent request. The brunette slipped her tongue into JJ's mouth, exploring the new grounds as JJ did the same. They created a slow intimate dance, but it didn't stay like that for long. The kiss became faster, more fierce and then became a fight for dominance. Hands wondered until the burning in the women's lungs became too much and forced them apart.

"Jennifer…" Emily panted, cradling the blonde's face in her hands gently. "I'm sorry I left… It was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I've only just realised how much I love you," Emily admitted as quickly as she could. "I love you, Jennifer, I'm in love with you and I want to prove to you just how much."

"How do I know if you're telling me the truth?" JJ asked quietly.

"I…" Emily swallowed thickly, looking away as she tried to think of how to answer the question. "Give me a chance, one chance and I promise I won't blow it. I've decided to stay and as long as I'm with you, I swear I will never leave again. Jennifer… I… That hole I felt only got bigger when I left you. You're the only person who can fill it, you're the only person who can fix me so please… Please! Just give me one chance," she begged.

"I love you too," JJ smiled, her eyes filling up with unshed tears. "Why now Emily? Why did you leave me without telling me this?"

"I didn't want to hurt you," Emily quickly answered. "I knew that if I left and said all of this before I went, that you'd be more hurt than you already were. I couldn't do that to you, Jennifer. You deserve better," she told honestly. "And I'm willing to show you how much you deserve. I'll treat you better than anyone else every has. I swear!"

JJ couldn't swallow down the lump in her throat and a tear managed to escape. It rolled down her cheek and Emily gently wiped it away with her thumb.

"Don't cry," Emily whispered.

JJ leant forward and placed a soft kiss against Emily's lips before pulling back. "They're happy tears…" she promised.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan nudged Garcia as he saw JJ and Emily walking back into the bar. JJ had hold of Emily's hand and was pulling the brunette inside. JJ led Emily to the table and looked at Morgan and Garcia.

"Did you plan this?" JJ asked.

Emily slipped her hands around JJ's waist and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, nuzzling her nose into the side of JJ's neck. JJ allowed her eyes to flutter shut for a few seconds before she opened then again, looking at Morgan and Garcia expectantly.

"We didn't plan anything," Garcia answered honestly. "It was supposed to be!"

"Sure it was, Garcia," JJ rolled her eyes. She turned around and looked at Emily. "Where are you staying?"

"I don't have anywhere yet," Emily admitted sheepishly, looking down at the floor.

"Move in with me," JJ all but blurted. Emily's eyes snapped back to JJ's. The younger woman was looking at her hopefully, a promising smile on her face. She bit her lip when Emily didn't answer. "Please, Emily."

Emily opened and closed her mouth a few times. The prospect of living with JJ excited her, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. She locked eyes with JJ again and made her mind up. Who was she to say no? Either way, she'd just promised to prove to JJ how much she loved her. If staying with the younger woman would prove that to her, then Emily was all for it.

"Okay," Emily smiled. "I'll move in with you."

JJ pulled Emily into a tight embrace, nearly suffocating the brunette in the process. When she pulled back, she kept her arms wrapped around Emily's shoulders. "Come home with me."

Emily smiled and leant forward, capturing JJ's lips in a lingering kiss. "Always."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

JJ opened the door for Emily and the brunette stepped in, allowing her eyes to take in the inside of JJ's house. Their home. She smiled and realised not a lot had changed since the last time she'd been here, despite the fact that had been a long while ago. Emily waited next to the door and JJ stepped in, placing her hand on Emily's arm softly. The brunette smiled and JJ locked the door, turning on the lamp as she walked into the lounge. She pulled her coat off and tossed it onto the back of the sofa. She threw her keys onto the table and looked at Emily.

"Why are you still stood next to the door?" JJ asked softly, her eyes gleaming with amusing.

"I… I don't want to intrude. I feel like…" Emily trailed off and cleared her throat in a sign that made it obvious that she was nervous.

"Emily… This is our home now. It's not just mine," JJ reminded as she slowly walked over to Emily, a smile playing on her lips. She wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and began to slowly dance in circles.

"I know but…" Emily rested her hands on JJ's hips. She swallowed thickly and locked eyes with JJ.

Emily nuzzled her nose against JJ's and the younger woman bit her lip. She gripped the back of the brunette's neck with one hand, pulling Emily's lips to her own. Their lips glided over one another's as hands softly caressed and roamed. Emily slipped her hands underneath the hem of the blonde's shirt. JJ gasped and rolled her head to the side as Emily began to place gentle kisses and nips along her neck. She wound her hands into the brunette's hair as she pulled Emily even closer, massaging Emily's scalp with her fingertips.

Emily pulled back and looked at JJ, her eyes nearly black with desire. It took JJ's breath away and she cradled the older woman's face in her hands. The brunette wrapped her slender fingers around JJ's wrists as she nuzzled her nose into the blonde's palm. She closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling. When she opened them again, JJ's eyes had turned to a cobalt blue. Emily gasped.

"Emily… I was ready before you left and I still am…" JJ admitted softly, resting her forehead against Emily's.

"Jennifer," Emily groaned, knowing exactly what they blonde was going to ask of her.

"Emily… I want you to… Please," JJ whispered. "Make love to me."

Emily was more than ready to make love to JJ, she had been for a long time, but she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. She wasn't sure what the younger woman's reasons were, and although they might be genuine reasons, she didn't think JJ had fully thought everything through. Emily had returned a few days ago and a mere hour ago, admitted to JJ everything she felt about her. Emily thought it might be a bit too early, especially considering it had been a long while since the last time JJ had done anything with anyone. She remembered JJ telling her.

"Jennifer, are you sure?" Emily asked, pulling back to look into the blonde's eyes.

JJ bit her lip and then slowly nodded her head. "I've never been more sure of anything," she promised Emily. "I want to do this with you."

A small smile graced Emily's lips. "If you want me to stop, tell me."

"I will," JJ smiled.

Emily took hold of JJ's hand, entwining it with her own as she guided the younger woman to the stairs. Downstairs hadn't changed, so she hoped upstairs hadn't either. She walked along the hallway and into JJ's room, pulling the younger woman inside before slowly pushing her backwards again, effectively closing the door. She remembered JJ had told her that she always liked to be kissed pushed up against a wall. Emily never asked her why and had just chuckled, but she wanted the younger woman to feel as comfortable as possible. She also wanted to make this night as pleasurable for JJ as she possibly could.

Emily placed her hand either side of JJ's shoulders as she pushed her body against the blonde's. A small whimper passed JJ's lips before she could stop it. Emily bit her bottom lip before dipping her head forward, capturing the blonde's lips with her own. She slowly swiped her tongue along JJ's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Emily's silent request was immediately answered and the brunette slipped her tongue into the younger woman's mouth. She took her time exploring.

JJ reached for the hem of her own shirt, taking hold of it and lifting, pulling it off of her and discarding it onto the floor. Emily's jaw dropped, her eyes roaming the sight in front of her. The blonde smirked and pushed Emily. The older woman stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the bed, sitting on the end of it as she watched JJ saunter towards her. JJ smiled and straddled Emily's lap, pushing the brunette's shoulders, telling Emily to lie down. Emily pulled her own shirt off before lying down.

JJ gasped, she'd never seen a woman in such good shape as Emily. She teasingly ran her fingertips along Emily's abdomen, feeling and watching the muscles tense and flex. Her skin was soft and JJ trailed her hands lower, stroking over the brunette's defined abdominal muscles. She added her other hand, completely perplexed by the sight in front of her. Her hands reached the bottom of Emily's stomach and JJ bit her lip as she stared longingly at the barrier that was Emily's belt buckle.

"Jennifer…" JJ looked up at the sound of her name and Emily was watching her with an intense gaze.

Emily wrapped her arms around JJ's waist and slowly rolled them over, switching their positions. She moved her attention to JJ's slacks and she was quick to pull them off. Emily allowed JJ to rid her of the belt and then tugged off her own slacks, using her feet to kick them onto the floor. She lay down on top of JJ and gasped as her skin touched the blonde's. The only barrier between them now was their underwear.

JJ opened her legs and Emily comfortably settled herself on top of JJ. She bent down and kissed her passionately, conveying all her wanton for the younger woman into the kiss, trying to express her desire and raw need. The younger woman moaned and rolled her head to the side, allowing Emily to move her lips to her neck. Emily reached the muscle that joined neck with shoulder and she sunk her teeth into the flesh, sucking harshly. JJ moaned and her hips bucked involuntary, pushing herself into Emily.

Emily pulled back and their eyes locked as she snaked her arms to JJ's back, taking hold of JJ's bra strap and unhooking the object, tossing it to the side. She lost her breath when she saw the sight of JJ's breasts, flushed with the nipples peaked. Emily couldn't help herself… She took a nipple into her mouth and sucked. JJ let out a whimper and Emily groaned as she felt a hard twitch low in her stomach. She wanted to take it slowly and worship JJ, but her own need for the younger woman was beginning to catch up to her and she didn't think she could hold out for much longer.

JJ reached her own arms around to Emily's back, undoing Emily's bra clasp and dropping it onto the floor next to the bed. She gasped as Emily's breasts pushed against her own. She reached her hands between them and cupped them, softly rolling the nipples between her fingers. Emily's head dropped back against her shoulders as her eyes fluttered shut. Her jaw was agape and as soon as JJ stopped, she pulled the younger woman into a deep kiss. Emily removed JJ's panties as well as her own.

Emily pulled JJ into another kiss, her tongue creating an intimate dance with the blonde's. She allowed her hands to wander over JJ's skin, almost as though she was mapping out the blonde's body. Everywhere she touched caused goose bumps to rise on the younger woman's skin. JJ let her own hands wander along Emily's back, racking her nails along Emily's sides.

Emily finally allowed her lips to move to JJ's neck. Perspiration was already covering the two women's skin and Emily could taste the younger woman. She used her teeth to nip JJ's skin before soothing it with her tongue. JJ tilted her head to the side as one hand gripped the bed frame behind her, the other one tangling itself in Emily's hair. Emily continued to kiss and suck on the sensitive skin of JJ's neck, conscious enough to remember not to mark JJ where it would be visible whilst she was at work.

JJ's nails dug into her back and Emily hissed, arching into JJ as she momentarily forget it was the blonde she was supposed to be pleasing. Emily took hold of JJ's wrist, pushing them above JJ's head and pinning them there. She looked at JJ, daring the blonde to move her hands before she raked her nails along JJ's arms to her shoulders. JJ shivered and let out a long breath of air, clenching her muscles. She already felt as though she was on the verge of an orgasm, despite the fact Emily was no where near the apex of her thighs yet.

Emily paused once she reached JJ's chest, pressing her ear against the skin as she allowed herself to listen to JJ's. She smiled and pressed a kiss against the same spot before moving lower. Emily pressed light kisses against JJ's breasts, allowing her tongue to peak out from between her lips as she ran it along the valley between the blonde's breasts. JJ mewed underneath her, her body writhing with the pleasure, her hands clenching into the bed sheets. The noses JJ was making were only spurring Emily on and the brunette pulled a peaked nipple between her lips, sucking and lashing her tongue against it.

JJ's back arched, forcing more of her breast into Emily's mouth and the brunette eagerly complied, kneading JJ's left breasts with her hand. She paid an equal amount of attention to both of the younger woman's breasts, not moving any lower until they were flushed and JJ's breathing turned into more of a pant. Emily paid plenty of attention to JJ's abdomen, dipping her tongue into the blonde's navel as she passed it. JJ's back and neck arched off of the bed, her hands once again tangling in Emily's hair. She pushed Emily's head down, urging the brunette to hurry up.

Emily nipped the inside of JJ's thigh and the blonde gasped, not expecting the pain, but Emily quickly soothed the skin with her tongue and lips. JJ was soon writhing and moaning under Emily's ministrations again.

"Oh God… Emily, please," JJ urged, sitting up slightly so she could watch the brunette. "I can't take it much longer."

Emily looked at JJ and hooked her arms under JJ's thighs, pulling JJ down the bed as she settled between the blonde's legs. She nuzzled her nose against the inside of JJ's thigh before she finally positioned her mouth above the younger woman's centre. She blew gently and JJ whimpered, pushing her hips forward. Emily made sure to pin JJ to the bed before she finally gave in to the blonde, allowing her tongue to peek out from between her lips and taste the younger woman.

Emily moaned at the taste. She'd wanted to taste JJ for so long and now she was finally able to, she wanted to quench her thirst. She ran her tongue from JJ's centre to her clit, lapping eagerly. JJ had collapsed back to the bed, not able to hold herself up. Emily clamped her mouth around JJ's clit, sucking the bud between her lips. She teased the blonde's entrance with her fingers as she continued to lash her tongue against JJ's clit.

After a few long moments, Emily slipped one finger inside of JJ, groaning at the feeling of being inside someone so intimately. Emily started at a slow pace, not wanting JJ to feel any pain the first time she made love to her. JJ's walls immediately clamped onto Emily's finger and she moaned at the intrusion. Slowly rolling her hips to each of the brunette's thrusts.

Emily added another finger as she pried JJ's clit from under it's protective hood, dragging her bottom lip over it. JJ tensed and cried out, closing her eyes. Her nails racked over the brunette's scalp. Emily moaned against JJ's centre and the blonde felt as though the vibrations ran through her whole body. She sped up her thrusts and the pace of her tongue against JJ's clit, knowing from the euphoric cries and pleas that JJ was close.

JJ screamed out her lovers name as she was thrown over the edge, her hands clenched in the sheets in a death grip. Emily continued to lap at JJ's clit before slowly moving up the blonde's body, placing kisses in random places as she did. She reached JJ's face and gently cradled it in her hands, scattering kisses over JJ's nose, forehead and cheeks. JJ eventually came back around.

"Emily…" JJ whispered, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hey, Jennifer," Emily chuckled. She leant down and kissed JJ softly.

JJ wrapped her legs around the back of the brunette's legs, rolling them over.

Emily looked at JJ incuriously. "Baby, if you need to rest…"

JJ slowly shook her head, biting her lower lip. "I don't need to," she promised. "You've made love to me and now I want to make love to you."

The two women spent the rest of the night demonstrating their love for one another, until two became one and they were physically unable to continue. In the early hours of the morning, JJ was lying on top of Emily, her head resting on Emily's chest as she listened to the brunette's heartbeat. Emily had her hands wrapped securely around JJ's waist, her chin resting on top of the blonde's head lightly.

"I was such an idiot," Emily confessed quietly, not sure if JJ was nearly asleep.

"Why were you?" JJ asked, her eyes still shut. She was so physically exhausted that she couldn't muster up the strength to look at Emily.

"Leaving this," Emily answered honestly. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well let's not think about that… Let's think about the future," JJ told. "The past is behind us now, there's nothing we can do about it," she managed to roll onto her side and Emily rolled to, enabling her to face JJ. JJ kissed her softly. "Besides, you have all the time in the world to make it up to me," she chuckled.

"I do… And I will," Emily agreed with ease.

JJ bit her lip and smiled. She curled into the older woman, wrapping her arms around her. Emily did the same. "I love you."

"I love you too," JJ nuzzled her nose into Emily's neck.

JJ knew that there was a lot they needed to talk about and a lot they needed to discuss. She also knew it wouldn't be easy and there'd be a lot of challenges she'd have to over come, but she was willing to face them. JJ was completely content to be lying in her lovers arms. This is where she belonged, this was home to her. She was glad Emily was staying and even happier that Emily had come back.

This was how life was supposed to be and this… She hoped… Was as it always would be.


End file.
